A power blower has been known as a portable working machine that blows together fallen leaves, mowed grasses or the like. As one of application examples, a sprayer that sprays chemicals has been known. This type of working machine is roughly classified into a handheld type and a backpack type. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-253638 discloses a typical example of a backpack-type air blowing machine. To describe the backpack-type air blowing machine in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-253638, an operator performs a work while carrying a power source (engine) and a blower body driven by the power source on his back. To be more specific, an air blowing pipe is connected to the blower body via a bellows tube, and the air blowing pipe extends forward along the lateral side of the operator. When the air blowing machine is a power blower, the operator can blow together fallen leaves or the like by air discharged from the air blowing pipe by manipulating the air blowing pipe horizontally and vertically. When the air blowing machine is a sprayer, the operator sprays chemicals mixed into air that is discharged from the air blowing pipe by manipulating the air blowing pipe horizontally and vertically.
For manipulating the air blowing pipe, a grip that is grasped by the hand of the operator is provided with the air blowing pipe. The grip of the air blowing machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-253638 has a linear shape extending upward from the air blowing pipe. Various proposals have been made regarding the grip.
Japanese Patent No. 4555282 proposes that a linear grip that extends upward is arranged laterally offset from the axis of an air blowing pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,725 proposes to couple an air blowing pipe and the wrist of an operator. U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,206 discloses a pistol-type grip.